Lord of the Memes
by Cha0s C0ntr0l
Summary: A very silly short story parody I made when I was bored. I don't own The lord of the rings It belongs to Tolkien. I don't own any of the memes either.


It had been weeks since Frodo and the Fellowship set out from Rivendell. Frodo had been beginning to feel the ring's power and the power on the others. Something strange had been happening to one particular member of the group. Boromir son of Denethor had only been talking in memes. It got worse and worse every day. The fellowship was now in the mines of Moria deciding which way to go.

"One does not simply decide which tunnel to take!" Boromir shouted at the Fellowship. Frodo stood there in fear. What had happened to Boromir?

"Gandalf? What has happened to Boromir he only speaks in memes now?" Frodo asked watching Boromir from a distance.

"It's the power of the Ring," said Gandalf smoking his pipe.

"But Uncle Bilbo never spoke in memes?" asked Frodo.

"That's because it doesn't affect the ring-bearer only the people who have been around him for a long time," said Gandalf.

"I never spoke in memes!" shouted Frodo.

"Ah yes, but you weren't around Bilbo all the time," he said.

"So are you saying that eventually everyone… WILL TALK IN MEMES!" Frodo shouted in fear.

"Sadly yes it will slowly take over everyone else… AH I REMEMBER WHICH WAY TO GO!" Gandalf said getting up. The fellowship went down the tunnel; they found themselves in what once was the great Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf. Of course all the dwarves had been killed. There was a small room with a tombstone up ahead and Gimli ran to go see if it was his cousin Balin's tomb. Sure enough it was. Pippin accidentally knocked a skeleton down a shaft and the orcs started roaring.

"FOOL OF A TOOK!" yelled Gandalf. Pippin looked at Gandalf with a scared look.

"Oh don't worry Pippin!" said Boromir encouragingly patting him on the back, "I used to be a klutz like you then I-"Boromir was cut off by Legolas.

"OH MY GOD SHUT THE HELL UP!" screamed Legolas pointing his bow at Boromir.

"One does not simply-"started Boromir. Aragorn pushed the both of them aside.

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!" he yelled. While they were arguing huge cave troll burst into the room crashing the door down. The troll was big, smelly, and a nasty green color.

"Mother of god," said Boromir in awe. "TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO!" he sang. The fellowship made quick work of the troll despite Boromir's singing. They ran out the room and made it to the bridge of Khazad-dûm. A huge Balrog had been chasing them. Gandalf stood in the middle of the bridge and yelled, "YOU CANNOT PASS!" the bridge fell apart Gandalf was walking away when the Balrog's whip grabbed a hold of him. Gandalf and the Balrog had fallen into the Shadow.

Later that adventure

The fellowship had stopped to take a break by the river of Anduin. Frodo felt the ring getting heavier each day. He wanted to be alone so he took a walk in the woods.

"Oh Frodo being Forever alone again are you?" asked Boromir.

Frodo jolted around, "How long have you been standing there!"

"One does not simply tell how long they've been stalking you," said Boromir grinning.

"Why do you talk in memes!" Frodo screamed.

"I don't always stalk little boys, but when I do it's because I want their Ring."

Frodo started walking away slowly He didn't really understand Boromir's internet language, but he knew Boromir wanted the ring. "NO I WONT LET YOU HAVE IT!" screamed Frodo putting on the ring.

"OH RLY!" screamed Boromir, "IS THAT HOW YOU WANNA PLAY!" Boromir looked around and couldn't find Frodo, "OH WAI WHERE DID YOU GO!"

Frodo ran up to one of the boats and jumped on when he heard someone behind him. He knew the Fellowship was falling apart, and they would soon all speak in memes. He couldn't let them all go mad. He had to do what was right.

"MR. FRODO NOOOOO!" screamed Samwise.

"NO I WONT LET YOU TAKE IT YOU CRAZY MEME FREAK!" screamed Frodo.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE FOREVER ALONE!" screamed Sam.

"Oh Samwise it's only you," said Frodo relieved. He paused. Did Sam just say Forever Alone? He thought. "ITS TAKEN CONTROL OF YOU TOO!" Frodo screamed.

"No Mr. Frodo I'm sorry it's just Boromir he's rubbing off on me," Sam said trying to get Frodo to trust him again.

"Oh Samwise I'm sorry…COME WITH ME TO MORDOR!" Frodo said in an excited way. The two got in their boat and headed for Mordor.

MEANWHILE

Boromir was fighting off hundreds of orcs with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, Merry and Pippin were watching from afar.

"KILL ALL THE ORCS!" screamed Boromir with his hands up in air. The orcs charged at Boromir he held his arms out, "COME AT ME BRO!" he screamed. Boromir was too busy screaming that he had been shot down by three orc arrows in the chest. After the battle was over Aragorn bent down to see if Boromir was still alive, "Aragorn I used to be a man of Gondor like you, but I took three arrows to the chest," Boromir choked.

"That was horrible," said Aragorn.

"I know it was an epic fail, its failure level was over 9000" Boromir said.

"Oh my god Boromir!" Legolas said slapping himself in the face. Boromir stuck his tongue out and died. Aragorn stood up looking at the mess that was Boromir.

"Do you think we should have a funeral for him?" asked Gimli.

"No just leave him! If we send him down the river in a boat then his father might find his body, go crazy and burn himself," said Legolas.

"Let's just bury him, incase he's still alive," said Aragorn. The Three buried Boromir and ran away as fast as they could incase he came back to life as a zombie.

EVEN LATER THAT ADVENTURE

Frodo and Sam were at mount doom. Frodo had gone crazy by the power of the ring; he decided to keep it for himself. Then Gollum bit off Frodo's finger to have get the ring. Gollum finally had his ring after all these years. He was so happy he started doing the chicken dance, he tripped and fell into the lava. The ring was destroyed and everyone lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
